


this is why Sun is Neptune's body guard.

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, body guard au, its fluff with feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune Vasilias was not allowed to leave his house all too much his father wasn't afraid to admit that he doesn't want his only son to die, the secret service men didn't appreciate being glorified baby sitters but Neptune Made friends with three of them, well more like two, the third he didn't know if they were friends or if Sun just liked to be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. captured

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for staying with me as a get out my creative blue balls.  
> like i havent written for months and there here you go with 3 fics in like a week

Neptune Vasilias was not allowed to leave his house all too much his father wasn't afraid to admit that he doesn't want his only son to die, the secret service men didn't appreciate being glorified baby sitters but Neptune Made friends with three of them, well more like two, the third he didn't know if they were friends or if Sun just liked to be left alone.

 

“Sun do you look good in a suit?” Sage asked relaxing down into the couch next to Neptune.

“Come on, he's five eleven is jacked, and has a nice jaw. He will look great in a tux.”  Neptune didn't look up from what he was reading but he Sun was rolling his eyes.

“Firstly, I'm six one. Secondly, why?” Sun asked, he didn't think he was being obvious but to Sage he was shouting it he was watching Neptune with the most lovey dovey look lingering in his eyes.

“Rigil needs an escort to her ball...” Sage smiled softly. “And I put your name down as a good idea...” Neptune glanced up at Sun then to Sage.

“Oh, yeah I can do that… You and scar are looking after Neptune right?” Sun inquired, Sage knows how protective Sun can get over Neptune, not that he would ever show it around Neptune, and maybe that's what makes Sun so scary is that he will tell Scarlet to escort him to the bathroom then shake down the person insulting Neptune all while never losing his cool around him. Really it was almost impressive he has never lost his cool around Neptune.

“Yeah most likely.” Sage ruffled Neptune's hair before Neptune swatted Sages hand away.

“Stop it...” Neptune groaned before tidying his hair with a soft ruffle. Sun huffed a small laugh. “Wow, Mr stoic can smile… I didn't know that was possible...”

 

Neptune didn't expect to be so right when he saw Sun in the tux, he was jaw droppingly handsome. Watching Sun in arm with his sister created a pang of jealousy, though he would never admit to that being a thing. He doesn't even like Sun why would he feel this way?

For the most part the next few hours were uneventful, Cardin was one of the most boring people he has ever met but let him go outside alone for a while. Nobody told Neptune about the threat on his life, he wouldn't have left the house if he was told.

When Neptune felt the arm wrap around his neck he felt his breathing cut off. What was it that Sun said… Was something like six seconds if you don't fight back. Neptune was clawing his blunt nails at the arm who didn't relent until Neptune was asleep and proceeded to carry him to an unmarked van.

When Neptune wakes up, he doesn't know what hurts more the throbbing in his head or, how much it hurts to breath, then he coughed, Yep coughing hurts the most…

“Good, you’re awake...” A voice circled him. “Nice of you to join the party.”

Neptune looked down zip tied to his chair, dark room with no visible landmarks, he felt his heart sink. He didn't even notice the quick breaths he was taking till he started to feel light headed. Why did cardin let him leave the house alone?

“Don't bother screaming.” The voice said. “This place is abandoned.”

“Can I guess why we're here?” Neptune asked. “it's because it's been abandoned for years isn't it? because this is the last place anyone would look in this dark empty space.” Neptune glanced around for the source of the voice but failed to get results.

“Kid this place wasn't shut down years ago, it was shut down 6 months ago by your daddy, you see he cut funds for this place.”

“So let me guess you used to do something to someone here? Torture? is this your red room of pain?” Neptune quipped.

“Oh you think you are so funny don't you?” He could hear the smile on his voice, Neptune shrugged. “Neptune, I’m not going to torture you down here… Well I could but no. I'm not going to, I’m going to leave you here.”

Neptune hears the footsteps sound farther and farther away, and he can't move.

He doesn't come back.

Neptune panics now shouting screaming trying to get help any kind of help.

He feels the zipties dig into his wrists and he feels the stickiness of blood. He just wanted Sun, he wanted to tell Sun he loved him, but nobody came.

 

But nobody came.

 

“Neptune.” He hears the footsteps get closer. “Oh gods… Neptune...” The hands carded into his hair softly. He wasn't even sure the voice, the hands were real, but when he opened his eyes he saw a blurry Sun. It's Sun. Shit it's Sun, Neptune has never been so happy to see him, the relief flooding through him, he's too exhausted to talk his throats too wrecked to speak.

“Neptune I’m here, I'm here and you’re safe now. Okay? I'm here.” Sun whispered moving to cut away Neptune's ties. When Neptune opened his hazy eyes to look at Sun he had never seen him so scared. “You’re safe...” Stroking Neptune's cheek softly he never expected Neptune to bury into his chest sobbing. Sun stroked his back softly letting him break down before he can help it he's checking to see if he's okay with soft touches.

 

When they got to the hospital Sun was adamant about never leaving his side, leaving his side ended with Neptune being like this, he wasn't ever going to be anyone else bodyguard.

But Sun has never seen Neptune sleep so panicked. the thrashing and the fighting was heartbreaking to watch. Sun ended up grabbing his hand between his whispering into his fingers to calm him down. As he watched Neptune calm down he noticed something small, that this was the stillest Sun has ever seen him.

His father was asleep in an arm chair in the room, Sun sat in the white button up that is now stained with Neptune's blood, one of the guards mentioned it was five a.m he should head home to rest up, but Sun couldn't take the movement of leaving this room.

Some in the white fang had taken him, the media was showing him as this lone wolf who had mental issues and was harmless as this was the biggest piece of bullshit Sun had ever heard. The what if was running through his mind, what if he never found Neptune in time, what if he never found him.

 

Neptune gasped awake pulling Sun out of his spiral of thoughts. “Neptune?” Sun whispered.

“Sun.. I..” Neptune whispered hoarse the panicked edge to his voice. “Is-”

“Neptune your sedated...” Sun moved to sit on the edge of his bed so Neptune could see him easily. “You’re going to be okay… go back to sleep.” Sun smiled softly down at him. “You’re in the hospital, you had a concussion and a few other cuts and scrapes. We got the guy...” Sun whispered stroking Neptune's cheek softly.

“Do you remember?” Sun whispered, Neptune nodded and Neptune would never forget that pained look in Sun's eyes. “Just go back to sleep...” Sun smiled softly brushing his thumb across his cheek softly.

“Okay” Neptune croaked out leaning into Sun's touch. His voice was wrecked he cringed at the sound of his voice. “I like you a lot you know Sun...” He whispered. “You make me feel safe… and right, the warm and fuzzies you know the ones you hate...”

“Neptune...” Sun whispered concerned.

“Just don't tell dad about the nightmares okay?” Neptune whispered relaxing back down.

“I won't Neptune I won't...” Sun smiled softly, Watching him relax down. “Don't worry Neptune.” Sun smiled softly moving away slowly. Neptune mumbled something but Sun didn't fully catch it.

Sun glanced back at Neptune and took two chairs to make a make shift bed and fell asleep next to him.


	2. the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neptune has a nightmare sun helps

Neptune kept waking up in that chair he keeps squirming in his seat, that voice haunting his mind as he tries to get free. He kept shouting at anything and everything but, his voice is hoarse and broken. 

That's when his focus shifted and he saw the man holding a tied up Sun in front of him, the voice grabbed a fistful of Sun's hair pulling him back. “Sun….” Neptune whispered.

“Neptune do nothing okay I can take anything he throws at me.” Sun watched him, Neptune watched the man heat up a knife watching the blade turn red and he slowly pressed the blade against Sun's chest sliding the hot knife up his chest Sun. Sun let a small sob out of his stoic gaze. 

“Does that hurt pretty boy? I think it hurts your boyfriend more...” The voice had a smile to it, as Sun looked up at Neptune who was teary eyed. “Next I think I will stab you...” Sun looked up to see him heating up the blade again. 

“Stop, I'll do anything, Just stop hurting him, Please.” Neptune blurted out. 

“Neptune don't… I’m not worth it” Sun drew in a shaky breath as the knife presses into his shoulder, Neptune focused on a small tear that was slipping down  his cheek. “Even if he kills me don't talk.” Sun mumbled. 

“No Sun I can't watch this watch you! I…. I love you, seeing you hurt hurts me.” Neptune watched him close his eyes. “I know how you feel about me just don't say anything and let me save you.”

“Neptune… Neptune you need to wake up...” Sun whispered.

 

Sun shook his shoulder softly. “Come on it's just a dream you need to wake up...” Sun stroked his thumb up Neptune's neck softly.

“It felt real….” Neptune whispered, his tongue slurred with sleep, opening his eyes to see Sun watching him with a worried expression.

“I know… But this is your third nightmare this week Neptune...” Sun knew he sounded a lot more worried than he should have. “I heard your shouts from my room...”

“I’m s’rry” Neptune sighed relaxing into Sun's touch.

“Hey… I don't mind, you feeling safe is important to me. You are important to me Neptune.” Sun brushed the hair off of his forehead. “You know if you want to talk about your dream or just relax you know my room is right across from yours.” Sun pushed up from Neptune's bed walking back to his own room.

When Sun relaxed back down in his bed he sighed, he kinder wished he had kissed Neptune but it's not logical, it's not feasible for them to be in a relationship. Neptune deserves better much better than him, Not that he would ever tell him that or that he even remembers confessing that he likes Sun. Gods when he found Neptune, he had never been to relieved to see him alive, then to have him almost perfectly healthy physically. 

He heard a soft knock at his door as he was shrugging off his singlet. “Yeah?” Sun asked looking over to his door to see Neptune shyly standing in his doorway. “You okay?” A small smile danced across Sun's lips as he saw Neptune blatantly staring at his chest and down to his low hanging pajama pants. 

Have they always been that low? Neptune thought before shaking his head softly. “I… I can't sleep, I don't feel safe in my room even though I am probably fine and-” Neptune started to ramble as Sun cut him off.

“Do you wanna sleep with me here?” Sun looked at him nodding at his bed walking to his bed. Neptune's gaze licked up Sun's bare back enjoying the view he was presented with. 

“Can I?” Neptune took a slow step in. “I mean I get it if your...” 

“Come on Neptune you have a big day tomorrow, just come to bed.” Sun yawned softly scooting across the bed patting the area next to him. “Just come and sleep.”

“Okay...” NEptune walks over curling up next to him. 

“Do you want to talk about the dream or try and relax down to sleep?” Sun asked stretching softly on one of his pillows.

“Can you just tell me a story?” Neptune looked at him through his lashes.

“Neptune…..” Sun watched him for a long moment before sighing through his nose. “Let me think… There once was a prince who was in love with his guard and, the guard has no idea until the prince was captured, the guard was panicked as he looked for the prince, and when he found the battered and bruised prince. He had never been so relieved to see him alive, the guard would have never admitted his feelings for the prince, because the prince deserved better...” Sun was looking at his ceiling before he heard the soft snore of Neptune cuddling closer into his chest. Sun ran his fingers down Neptune's back softly before relaxing down. “Good night Neptune...” 

 

When Sage opened the door  to Neptune's room, it was eight thirty and he wasn't awake. To be honest he has been on edge since Neptune got captured, not as on edge as Sun had been, Sage remembered that night not because he almost lost his job, though that was a factor. No, the reason why he remembered that night is because Sun almost tore Cardin to threads when he found out why. Sage had seen Sun mad sure but he had never seen him enraged, when he saw Cardin, Sage didn't even know Sun move that fast he was pinned to a wall his fists tightened on his uniform to where Sage could see the whites of his knuckles there was a small whispered conversation between them but Sage knew by the terrified look on Cardin's face that Sun had threatened his life. 

So you could see why Sage would be on edge if he opened Neptune's bedroom to see an empty bed. “Fuck...” Sage murmured looking around for Neptune, he had to be around the house somewhere. Sage looked at Sun's door and walked over to the door pulling the door open. If there was one person who could find Neptune it would be Sun. As Sage opened the door he was greeted to Neptune using Sun as a body pillow. A small smile grew across Sages face, as he closed the door slowly to let them continue their sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Comments and kudos make me smile   
> and if you want to prompt me you can do so over [ at this cool site](hatzysdrabbles.tumblr.com)


	3. Just kiss already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to shout out to agent Oklahoma for helping me out with a part of this chap.

Sage was sipping his tea in thought when he saw scarlet walk in with a concerned look on his face. “I can't find Neptune...” Scarlet frowned at Sage before pouring himself a mug of coffee. Sage hummed watching them for a long moment. “You’re not worried… Why?” Scarlet glared slightly at Sage.

Sage smiled softly. “I found Neptune in Sun's room using Sun as a human pillow...” Taking another sip of his tea he looked at his friend to see them in shock.

“But Sun said he would never act on those feelings..” Scarlet sipped the bitter coffee sighing.

“Scar we both know that if Neptune confessed to Sun he would cave and give Neptune anything he wanted...” Sage looked at his tea for a long moment before glancing up at Scarlet. “three weeks?”

“Probably two, if Neptune is using Sun as a pillow now… and I know Sun's been helping him with his nightmares… I give it two weeks and they will be banging or together...” Scarlet smiled softly.

“A grand says three weeks...” Sage grinned his eyes never leaving the door.

“You have yourself a bet.” Scarlet laughed as Sun walked in with bed hair. “Hey Sunshine.”

“Hey Sun...” Sage watched Sun for a long moment. “How did you sleep?”

“Okay herbal essence I'm not stupid I know you know… so just shut up and let me have my coffee before we go on an overly long road trip...” Sun grumbled.

 

It was a 8 hour drive, 8 hours too long in Sun's opinion, though Neptune did end up asleep on his shoulder during the drive. Sun relaxed against Neptune watching him sleep with a small smile.

“Are you ever going to tell him you know how he feels about you, Sun?” Sage smiled softly at sun through the rearview mirror.

“I… he was so high on drugs it's better if he doesn't know, both for him and his safety. ”Sun's steel cold eyes met sages deep amber eyes for a long moment, before looking out the window with one of the dismal expressions Sage has ever seen painted across his face.

“That doesn't mean that he's not right for you Sun...” Sage sighs looking back at the road.

 

“Neptune! Neptune, do you have a significant other?”

“How are you since the kidnapping?”

“Do you have anything to say to the people who don't support your father?”

The reporters bombarded Neptune from the moment he and Sun left the car. “No comment.” Neptune stated in a robotic voice as Sun moved in front of him so he could walk. When they finally got free Neptune's hands were shaking softly; Sun could hear his gasps for breath as he tried to calm down.

“Hey… It's okay..” Sun whispered his fingers slowly wrapping around one of Neptune's hands. “Sage, Scarlet and I are here to keep you safe, no one will hurt you… Do you remember the exercise I taught you? in seven seconds out 9. Can you do that for me?” Sun asked Neptune was watching their hands as Sun finished his question meeting Sun's soft gaze he nodded watching him smile softly.

“I'm okay...” Neptune whispered not letting go of Sun's calloused hand that managed to be soft, it was like soft leather.  

“You’re okay.” Sun nodded his right hand reaching up to stroke his cheek. Neptune could feel a tingle start up where Sun's hand is and he leaned towards it softly. He didn't quite catch what sun had whispered but he knew it wasn't in english.

“What?” Neptune looked down at Sun dazed and confused.

“Don't worry Neptune...” Sun's smile didn't reach his eyes. “I need to talk to Sage stay near Scarlet okay?” He didn't wait for Neptune's nod he just bolted off to Sage and leaving Neptune worried.

Scarlet offered him a sympathetic smile. “You doing okay?” Scarlet asked.

“Why does he always run?” Neptune asked. “It's like whenever I need him most he bolts from me. It's like he's scared of me or something...”

“Something like that.” Scarlet supplied watching the doorway.

“What is it?” Neptune asked hugging himself softly.

“Do remember much of the night you were in the hospital the night you got taken?” Scarlet looked over to Neptune who shook his head. “You confessed how you felt to Sun and you know how Sun is...” Scarlet glanced back at the door. “He doesn't do feelings, they make him and to quote him ‘weak’. He runs because he doesn't want you hurt, and he doesn't want to admit what he feels.”

“Back up here… He cares about me?” Neptune asked almost too innocently.

“You really don't see it? When he found out you were missing he was clocked off but he still ran out to look for you, gods he made cardin shit himself with those threats. He found you when noone else could, and then stayed with you all the time you were in that hospital, not that he would ever admit to that. He cares about you Neptune, Sun doesn't say he cares he shows it. But you have to look...” Scarlet sighs the last part lingers with Neptune ‘Sun doesn't say he cares, he shows it. But you have to look’.

He starts pulling memory from memory noticing the smaller things like Sun letting him sleep with him or on him. the small rubs to the back, the stopping reporters in their tracks with one look. Sun cared. He actually cared, everything seemed to make sense, _Sun fucken cared._

Sun popped into the doorway. “Hey Neptune. They are ready for you now...” Sun smiled softly.

“Yeah?” Neptune grinned walking over. “Can they see me right now or..” Neptune watched Sun's tidy hair slowly fall back into it's messy mop. “Good… Scarlet was saying i should do a thing and I'm going to...”

“Yeah?” Sun whispered looking up at him with a soft look in his eyes. Neptune nodded softly cupping Sun's face with his hands leaning down he pressed a soft kiss against Sun's slightly chapped lips. Gods he had been dreaming of this kiss for months, then Sun kissed back it felt right and good.

Sun wrapps his fingers around Neptune's slender waist pulling him against him, trying to deepen the kiss which Neptune was more than happy to oblige to. Everything was good, everything was right, but he couldn't do this. He pulled away pushing himself away Sun looked away from Neptune. “They need you Neppers..” Sun lead the way as if nothing happened. Neptune glanced back at Scarlet who was shocked but not surprised by what Sun just did.

 

An hour later Sun was tracing his lips with his fingertips not being able to stop thinking about the kiss. “Why did you push me away?” Neptune asked causing Sun to jump.

“Because if I didn't I wouldn't have stopped and they needed you...” Sun looked up to see Neptune's face relax.

“So you do care...” Neptune trailed off. “You know that hurt you acting as if nothing happened.” Neptune pushed.

“I'm sorry I hurt you Neptune.” Sun's eyes travel from Neptune's azure eyes to his full lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling errors if there are any

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna prompt me you can do so [over here](hatzysdrabbles.tumblr.com)  
> kudos and comments make me smile


End file.
